Jaune's Awakening
by RWBYChar
Summary: When Jaune owes Pyrrha a favor she decides that it's the perfect chance to make him into the boy she wants to be with. Jaune get's a close up view of an "Eiffel Tower" and experiences a Silent Night.


Jaune's Awakening - RWBY /co/Medy

Written By Char

Chapter One - A Trip To Paris 2.0

It seemed a night like any other at Beacon Academy, students funneled into their rooms and began getting ready for the night ahead of them. For some students this night would be unforgettable. Pyrrha Nikos, a member of team JNPR, was one of these students.

She moved quickly down the hall, soon reaching the dorm of team RWBY. Looking around to ensure that no one was watching she began knocking on the door. It opened hastily, the girl on the other side expecting the late visit.

"Do you have it ready?" Pyrrha whispered.

"It's all set." The figure on the other side replied. "Just make sure you don't stretch it out too much or Weiss might notice." A tall blonde appeared from the other side of the door, holding a white dress. Pyrrha took it off her hands while mumbling her thanks.

"Don't mention it, the thought of what you're doing makes it worth the trouble." After nodding in agreement Pyrrha made her way back to her own dorm room.

Once she returned Pyrrha silently opened the door. Creeping in she looked around the room. It seemed like Jaune was already asleep and fortunately Ren and Nora were no where to be found.

"Jaune, wake up" she said as she began to shake her teammate.

"Uh... Pyrrha? What's wrong? Are we under attack?!" Jaune quickly jumped out of his bed and moved towards his trusty sword.

"No everything's fine."

"Why did you wake me up? I was having this perfect dream about Weiss and..."

"Remember how you said you owed me a favor for all of the extra training I gave you?" she asked, pushing Jaune back onto the bed and laying on top of him.

"Well yeah... But I didn't expect anything like this."

"No buts Jaune. But before we get started, put this on." Pyrrha said as she hopped off of him and revealed the dress she was hiding behind her back.

"WHAT! I can't wear this, this is Weiss' dress! When she finds out we have it she's going to kill us!"

"If you want me to keep helping you after class then you'll have to do it. It'll only be for a minute, come on."

"Wh-what? I thought you wanted to..."

"That'll come after, I just wanted to take a few pictures first. I didn't get a chance last time you wore one."

"O-okay, but just for a little bit."

Jaune began to strip down to his underwear, clearly uncomfortable that Pyrrha was watching. When he was wearing nothing but his boxers he began to try and fit into Weiss' dress.

"What are you doing!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't wear boxers under a dress like this, take them off to." Jaune hesitated but eventually complied with her demand. Once he was wearing nothing but the dress Pyrrha started to giggle.

"I-it's not that funny-" But Jaune didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Pyrrha leaned in and started to kiss him.

Jaune, obviously embarrassed about his present state, pushed Pyrrha away.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Let's just have a little bit of fun." She replied, giving Jaune a look of desire. "It's not that big of a deal." Once again Jaune gave in and moved closer to Pyrrha, leaning in to kiss her. After a few seconds of making out Pyrrha turned him around and pushed him towards her bed, eventually throwing him onto it. As Jaune began to ask what was going on Pyrrha reached into her bedside table and pulled out what appeared to be a large black strap on.

"Uh... Pyrrha. What do you plan to do with that?" He asked, with a panicked expression on his face.

"It's called Pegging, Jaune. Don't worry, you'll love it."

Pyrrha pulled down her own skirt and panties revealing her soft pussy. Jaune starred back in disbelief as she slipped on the strap on.

"Because it's your first time I'll go easy on you, okay?"

After what felt like hours of Pyrrha slowing edging her way in and out of Jaune the other two member of JNPR returned un-expectantly to the dorm room. Unfortunately Pyrrha and Jaune had yet to finish their "lovemaking".

"Wait! It's not like it looks like!" Jaune yelled, as him and Pyrrha scrambled to disconnect. Ren, unsurprisingly, ducked out of the room and ran back down the hallway. Strangely, Nora seemed un-phased.

"Whoa Pyrrha, why didn't you guys invite me to the party!" Without skipping a beat she reached into her own bedside table and pulled out an identical strap on.

"Now! Let's break his ass!" Nora shouted as she forced Jaune back down into the position he was in before she barged in. Pyrrha, not sure what to do, also reverted back to what she was doing before.

"Now they won't hear you scream!" Nora yelled, entering his mouth.

Despite Jaune's mouth being filled, the three teammates did manage to make quite a bit of noise as the two girls thrust rhythmically into him. After a few minutes a very annoyed and tired Ruby came to the room. After knocking several times and receiving no response she opened the door. Peering in she was met with the image of Pyrrha and Nora fucking Jaune in both holes while they joined hands above him.

"Uhhhhh." Was the only thing that came to her mind. Not knowing how to follow up she awkwardly said "You look really pretty Jaune." A muffled thanks came from the other side of the room.

Attempting to escape the horror she had just witnessed, Ruby fumbled out of the room, mumbling about how she needed to find new friends. After making it back to her room her teammates asked her if she found the source of what had been keeping them up all night.

"Well... I guess I found it, but I don't think it's going to stop any time soon. But on the plus side I think I found your dress Weiss."


End file.
